fannautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Edom the Crystal Golem
MADE BY: AdilMasteR Backstory Edom was a happy rock golem living in the caves of Planet Snochis, walking around and eating solar and other minerals. One day, the cave system collapsed and Edom was buried. Thousands of years later he was found by the Awesomenauts during drilling, but one thing was different. He had turned into crystal! As an eternal thanks to the Awesomenauts (and because of the solar he got to eat) he joined them to save the galaxy. Utility *Health: 160 *Speed: 6.8 (gains movement speed and gets smaller the less health he has, up to 8.4 at 25%>) *Jump: Does a normal small sized jump, about Coco's base jump, but gets better the less health he has. Can be upgraded with boots. *Species: Snochian Cave Golem *Gender: Male Auto Attack & Skills Auto Attack: Gatling Crystals Edom shoots out small crystal arrows from his body with a fast firing rate. *Damage: 3 *Attack Speed: 350 Upgrades: *Bucket of Diamonds: Adds piercing (210 solar) *Rusty Pickaxe: Damage +1 (1/2) (190 solar) *Coal Ore: Makes shots splitter on the ground for 1.5 seconds, dealing +1 damage per 0.5 seconds when enemies walk on them (1/2) (200 solar) *Mining Laser: Attack Speed +12% (145 solar) *Almost-Burnt-Out Torch: Adds DoT to the Crystals, +3 over 3 seconds (1/2) (175 solar) *Spilled out Oil: Makes crystals slow enemies, 25% over 1 second (185 solar) Skill 1: Cry-spawns Edom sacrifices a bit of his health (10% as default) to spawn a little crystal piece which fights for him, hitting 3 times and then dying. Every upgrade bought for Cry-spawns adds 2% to the health you lose when using it. *Health: 25 *Speed: 7 *Damage: 5 *Attack Speed: 80 *Cooldown: 5 seconds *Maximum number of Cry-spawns at the same time: 1 Upgrades: *Sugar Icing: Attack Speed +25% (1/2) (160 solar) *Surprise Party Cake: Makes Cry-spawns explode on death, dealing +10 damage (1/2)(190 solar) *Blood Orange Lollipop: Gives Cry-spawns lifesteal, +30% (1/2) (190 solar) *Chili Chocolate: Damage +2 (1/2) (195 solar) *Fruity Popsicle: Cooldown -1.5 (1/2) (170 solar) *Large Bag of Sweets: Maximum number of Cry-Spawns +1 (1/2) (220 solar) Skill 2: Crys-wall Edom drags out a large crystal from the ground blocking enemies from passing through. It can be destroyed. Enemies hit by the wall being dragged up from the ground are stunned for 0.5 seconds. *Health: 50 *Height: 3 *Cooldown: 10 seconds *Duration: 2 seconds Upgrades: *Block of Stone: Height +1 (1/3) ( 150 solar) *Volcanic Fragments: Adds damage to Crys-Wall when used, +15 (1/2) (165 solar) *Frozen Lava: Slows enemies around Crys-Wall, 35% for 2 seconds (190 solar) *Obsidian Bricks: +25 health, +0.7 seconds duration (1/2) (170 solar) *Stalagtites: Stun Duration +0.2 seconds (1/3) (140 solar) *Stalagmites: Adds a DoT effect to the area around the wall, 12 damage over 4 seconds (200 solar) Quotes: Taunts: *Icy you... Help: *Christ... al *This isn't the solar I signed up for Defend: *Save the solar! Attack: *Steal their solar! On Death: *Damn... onds On Teleport: *Need some food In shop: *Aw, and I could be eating this At spawn: *Time to get some solar! Category:Fannauts